


Out of This World

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about my OC, landing in Alternia and trying to get home back to earth after losing a lot of her memories and stuff. Sue is actually from Idols and Guest Grumps on a Quest so I suggest reading those first but its good without reading them too. Please read and review, I would love some constructive critism</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. awakening in Alternia

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for being interested. I have been working on my writing skills in hopes of bringing you more feels when you read my words. I am really looking for some criticism and opinions about my work so that I can get better so if you could tell me what its like that would be much appreciated. Also a drawing I did of the main character is up on my blog Shiningbeatyfluff.tumblr.com if you're interested. Thank you!! and please enjoy my fanfic ;)

YOUr name is Sue Maryam You have just woken up in some new place that you dont remember anyhting about. THe last thing you can actularly remember is looking at SAkura and you were in a cave? You know Sakura is your friend but you cant think of any details... weeird.

You stand up to look around and your medium length dark brown hair waves in the wind, theres a lot of grass (but not the drug lol)

You walk in some direction trying to find someone cause you dont know where u r. Just them you see a preson. It is Karkat but you dont know that

"Hello?" you shout at the person cause he is a little far away for you to see

">:B" he responds

Soon you run up to him, he is short and Kawaii. You are a teeny bit taller than him. You always hated how tall you were because it made you stick out and you didnt like how you were always noticably prettier than all the other girls foreevr, although you cant remember specifics because your memories fuzzy.

"Um I'm loost. Can you tell me where i am" YOu ask

"uh you're on alternia lol" Karkat said coyly 

"Alternia??? nani?????" You said astounded, youve never heard of this place

"yes this is the troll planet i am a troll as you can tell becs the horns and grey skin"

"oh shit your right" You said

"Hey do you need a place to stay? since you're human u probs dont have a hive." Karkat said

"you got that right ;p" you tell him flitily

Karkat invited you into his house hive, inside there was gry walls and it was very dark cause troll like the darkness, there was posters to troll romcoms with long names and there was some big-ass books all over the damb place. 

Alos his moirail pal was over, he was GAMZER MAKARA hes a silly clown man who is flawless in all aspects

"HeY motherfucker what the FUCK IS UUUUUUuuuuuup" I said as Karkat waslked into the front door.

"I brougt a human" He said

"whoa" gamzee said all high and shit

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Karkat Vantas" SAid karkat holding out his hand for you. He wore black sweatpands and a black turtleneck with a gray cancer sign pinted on the front.

"I'm Sue, Sue Maryam" YOu said smiling and you shook his hand firmly. You both blushed at this quick touch cause you kinda like the way karkat looks.

"and im gaymzeeeeeeee" GAmsee said, his head upside down as he was hanging from the back of one of Karkat's many couches.

"a pleasue to meet you" You said smiling politely.

"I'm expecting some friedns to come over later Sue so like I'll show you to the guest rooom and uh yeah." Karkat said kinda awkwardly as he lead you to the guest room, it was nice. there was a king sized bed and a drawer and a bedside table. 

just then there was a dong ding and karkat went to answer it leaving you to explore a bit. you went back out to the living room to talk to the lanky clown man. 

"Hello Gamzee!" You said to the stoner on the couch

"Howdy motherfuck" he said

"So you are a firend of kaket?" you ask tryinf to make politee conversation

"yes we are moirail which is human for BFFLS(best friends for lyfe)" he answered

"neato" you answer fiddling your thumbs.

just then karkat returns with a cute cat girl with him.

"sue this is Nepeta, Nepeta this is sue." 

"Hello Nepeta I like your horns they remind me of cat ears" You sahy smiling though youre not entirely sure you remeber much about cats

"aw thank you sooooo mcuh, You are very kind :33" Nepeta answers she sits in your lap and you blush.

'"My name is Nepeta <3 what's yours???" She asked curiously, her giant eyes lighting up with wonder

"Um, It' s Sue." you say friendlyly. Napeta hugs you and says

"We are gonna be really good furrends i can just f33l it :3" She said and you giigle at her cat pun. Karkat rolls his eys but is a lil jelous that Napyata is already brave enough to just go ahead and sit in your lap.

you pet nepetas head because you feel thats something a cat would like although your memories not that good so your nt even sure.


	2. spin the bottle wiht karkats friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOu meet more of Karkat's friends and you all play spin the bottle

AFter you are done petting nepetes cute kitty cat head there si another knock at the door and karkat goes to answer it because hes a nice friend who likes to have a good time even if he acts tsundere sometimes.

Nepeta is leaning her head agains your breasts and its making you blush but she doesnt notice she jjsut makes cute kitty cat noises :3

Just then a girl wearing a black shirt wiht a dark blue M on it walks in and she also has a blue jacket and also her lipstikc and eye shadow are the same color. WSHe walks in

"What the fuck is up sluts!!!!!!!!" SHe shouts as she stomps into the room anoouncing her presence very loudly.

"Hey Vriskers!! :33" Nepeta says cutely as she paws at her tail.

"Oh um hello, I would stand up to shake your hand but I'm a bit stuck." You said guesturnig at the neko girl in your lap.

"Whoa a human!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" The girl shouted.

Karkat walked in

"Vriska what the fuck, where are your manners. THat's Sue. She' s a huamn that I found that ended up here for some reason but she is my guest so b nice." Karkat said sympathetically

"OH okay, cool. Hello Human, My name is Vriska Serket" She said kinda squinting at you as if saying 'dont get any ideas' or something. One of her eyes had 7 pupils, gross.

"So uh now that everyone is here-" Karkat started as he brought a sort of large box into the room, but suddenly was cut off from a knock on the door. "I dont remember inviting anyone else..." Karkat said

"OH ! bro I invited a couple friends as well, I'm sorry i TOTALLY forgot ugh." GAmzee said

"Well you probably forgot because you are a terrible stoner but its okay I forgive you because I am a good friend." Karkat said patiently and opened the door. On the other side of the door was A purple fish guy, a cool bllind girl,and some loser in a wheelchair.

"Before I get started, I will introduce you guys ot this human, her name is Sue.

The blind girl sat on the floor next to Vriske.

"H3y Hum4n g1rl, I'm T3r3zi." she said in a very hoarse voice.

"Hello Terezi, you can just call me Sue." You say politely

"Whateever.' she said indifferently. this made you feel a little upset.

"Dont pay attention to that shitty lowblodd. I am Eridan Amproa. I'm fucking royalty dont touch me." the purple fish guy said self-rightciously. He had fins, gross.

"um... a pleasure to meet you" You said quietly and confused

"You bet your ass it is" He said snootily

"uHHH, I'm Tavros... Uh sorry." said the wheelchair bound boy.

"It's nice to meet you Tavros. You dont have to apologse" You told him kindly

Gamzee jumped onto the back of his wheelchair. 

"Brooooooo, YOu MADE IT yay" Gamzee said smuching his gross greasy stoner face onto Tavvros' mohawk hair. His juggalo paint smeared onto Tavros' nice hair but he didnt mind because he has not self-confidence.

Karkat still had a box in his hand again "Anyway, now that everyone is here" he paused and looked at Gormzee to make sure all his friends got here, he shruged and smiled. "I brought some board games for fun" he said "they help build teamwork and leadership skills, I am a good leader so I will lead the activities"  
You look down and notice that nepeta is staring at karkt and sighing.

Anyway you all sit around in a circle and you play borad games, y'all played monoploly and Vriska won. For some reason you felt like you really wanted to trade stuff with her even though sometimes it wasn't a good idea. Also Tavros was in love with her and it was really obvious.

Also you think maybe GAkzze has a thing for Tavros but its hard to know beacuse he is dispicaple.

Everntually it endied up n spin the bottle. You were blushihgn like crazy but also nervous bcs you dont wanna kiss gamzee ew.

So the first perosn to spin the bottle was Terezi. Vriska put the bottle in her hand because she couldnt find it. She's blind.

OK she spins the bottle and everyone is sitting around and anxious because terezi is a sexxy sailor and it would be nice to smooch that chick. Eventually it lands on Karkat. Karkat blushes and leans in. Terezi sniffs at the bottle adn then the person it is directed at.

"Karkat!?" NICE!" She says and karkat does an angry face and looks away but aslo leans in more and Terezi is about to kiss him but suddenly she licks karkats whole face and karkat freaks out. He stands up and exits the room in a frustrated fasion and everyone laughs.

"KArkat come back it's your turn to spin heeheehee!!!" Terezi yells and karkat comes back into the room with a glass of water. he is learning to controll his temper.  
KArkat spins the bottle and it lands on gamzee

"Aw come on he's my moirail!" Karrkat said in his own defence

"Come on Karkaaaaaaaat do it!!!! What kind of moirail would you 8e if youdidnt!?" VRiska said

"HYEH bor I dont mind" GAmzeee said slurring his words because he cannot be sober or else hell kill you.

KArkat shut his eyes adn smooched the clown. GAmzee gave his back a heart pat for a good job the gamzee spined the bottle an landed on Vriska

"OH COME ON!!!!!!!!" Vriska yelled "Man Fuck this!!" She was upset and Terezi patted her arm for comfort as vriska grabbed gamzees face by the hair and hurried up and got it over with. She then spit a ton and wiped her tongue on her hand to show everyone how dissatisfied she was with this turn of evetns.

"Well it's my turn now! I hope it's a cute gurl!!!!!!!!" She announced as she spun the 8ottle

Then Vriska spinned the bortle and it landedd on.... YOU!!!!!!!!

"Oh.. ok" you said kind a shy. Vriska looked at you with half lidded eyes and she was smiling in a way that showed off her fangs and that was kind of intimidating.

Her lips met with yours and it was a weird feeling for you. She grabbed your face with her hands and her hair was all over cause she had really long hair. 

YOu then sat normally and she went back to the other side of the circle and winked at you

:::;) youre not bad" She said flirtilly and you looked away all cute.

 

AN: Thnkx for reading :) I love you so much. I hope you have a good day today


	3. deep sea predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone goes to look for fef B)

in the ast chapter u gave Veirka a smooch but in this chapter things happen that are otherwise.

Everyone is sitting in a nice circle when suddenly karkat gets a call.

"Hello?" Karkat says into the speaker. But as he is trying to have a hpone conversation his freinds are yelling swear words and moaning and shit to make him look bad 

"pAS s the WEED lol" says Nepeta loudly next ot the phone but gamzee actually gives her weed but luckily Nepeta was given a proper education in troll school so she said NO

You laugh at how silly everyone is being but Karkat stands up and is like

"Shut up you guys this is actually serious" and everyone shuts up and wonders what is happening

"oh, okay I'll let them no.... Ok... Alright thank you" Akrkat says and then he hags up

"FEEFRERI'S BEEN TROLLNAPPED!" he reveals.

"OMG" everyone in the room says, Eridan starts crying

"HE WWAS MY MOIRAIL BUT ACTUALLY I HAD FEELINS FOR HER" he sobber pathetically

"Um who is Feferi?" you ask quietly and respectfully.

"Feferi is the queen of like space or soemthing but like her mom is super evil anddoesnt let her be the queen because shes evil and Feferi is also like a really cool friend of everyone here." Karkat explains.

"her moms a real bitch lol" Vriska said sassily as she sits on Tavros. Gamzee frownded at her but then consumed some faygo which is troll alcohol.

"well like what the furrik are we gonna mew(do) clawse like Feferi is troll napped?? We should help mewbe???? or no???" Nepeta suggested 

"COULD U NOT USE PUNS PLEASE!? MY FUCKING GIRLFRIENDS IN TROUBLE??" Eridan said being emotionally hurt.

"he uh,,, doesnt even think of you as her boyfriend tho????" Tavros said

"THATS BECAUSE SHE PUT ME IN TNE MOIRAIL ZONE!! BUT ONCE I SAVVE HER FROM THE PERSON WHO TROLLNAPPED THEM I WWILL ESCAPE AND THEN SHE WWILL LOVVE ME FOREVVER!!!" Eridan yelled stupuidly You want to punch him but you are holding yourself back because you dont really know anyone here that well.

Terezi did it for you though, she stood up and ounched Eridan square in the jaw.  
you giggled quietly and so did Karkat and Nepeta

"Anyway we should go and help Feferi! But I don't know where she would be?" Karkat said looking down at his friends.

"Pro8a8ly the ocean lol" Vriska said sassily as she played with a lighter(rebl4lif)

so then everyone got in a group and they all went towards the ocean, Gamzee was pushing tevros' whelledchair. Karkat handed out some scooba gear and everyone got ready to go and also tavros' wheelchair transformed into a submarine but a small one for only one person.

They all were swimming for a long time but then everyone saw Fefris hive, and it had been Broken into!! all the windows were broken and also everything was in bad shape.

Everyone gasped an d rushed into the hoive.

"Feferi!!?" Terezi shouted "WH3R3 4R3 YOU??" She shouted at a wall because she's blind.

"well a8viously she's not here because she was troll napped DUH!!!" Vriska announced to everyone. Aridan was holding a bra that he stole from her room and crying into it. everyone rolled their eyes and tried their best not to murder him. 

"Well, I guess we should leave then!" Nepeta said 

"You're only saying that because you hate water Nepeta" Karkat said angrilly.

"It's true nyaaa" Nepeta said being upset that she is submerged.

"H3y dw33bs ch3ck th1s out!!!!" Terezi yelled pointing at a CLU3 on the floor. there was a note

Vriska picked it up and read outloud

"Dear anyone who came looking for Feferi, I have trollnapped her and she is being held hostage on LoWas. Try to stop me if you can wahahahahaha! But if u canat u need to send me a billion boondollars if u eevr wanna see her again." Vreiska looked up "I't s not signed what teh fuck?" 

 

everyone gasped. Including you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O I love you so much for reading this, pls check out my blog at  
> www.shiningbeatyfluff.tumblr.com


	4. asking around, Eridan is douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eridans a fucking neckbeard asshole MRA and i wanna punch his dumb face, he also reminds me of my history teacher who is also pretty dumb and anti-feminist.

ok in the last chappter everyone found out about that Feferi is being held in LOWAS and now they gotta go getter.  
okay so like they're underwater n stuff.

"We have to go find her!!! 33: " said nepeta distressed

"8ut how tha fuck are we supposed to get to LOWAS that's on space!!!???" Vriska shouted

"I"m rich so i havve a spaceship that i can use but it can only carry 6 people and doesnt have a handicap spot so looks like gamzee and tavros cant come." eridan said rudely and ableistically.

You glare at him and you feel anger and dissapointment but also you're glad you can help find this Feferi girl. Her name reminded you of fairies. You imagine her to be very cute and pretty.

"Anyway can we get meowout of here!?" Napete said being uncomfortable with the water.

"yeah w/e lets go" Karkat said swimming upways.

everyone got online and Gamzee+tavros went home.

"wwell everyoe get in" Said Eridan pointing at his big spaceship and everyone reluctantly got in because they hate how rich he is because he doesnt deserve money.  
everyone buckled up and napata and Vriska was on both sides of you and you kind off blushed because you smooched Vriska once.

you all blasted off into space and soon you were near a dark blue and black planet

"wwe are noww approaching Lowass" said eridan "oh i hope Feferis ok... I hope she didnt accidantly fall in love with a douchebag there. Girls always fall in love with assholes that are mean to them because they dont know that they love nice guys like me." he said stupidly.

you muttered "jeez what an asshole" to nepetas ear and she giggled cutely while smiling at you.

you all landed next to nice village of salamanders. One of them walked in front of the ship.

"welcome to Lowas Behold my robes!!!" it said and greeted everyone with muffins and conntinental breakfast. Everyone was sitting aorund a large circle table and eating and talking about how the heck they're gonna find Feferi.

you are also there

"well idk I guess wwe'll havve to search the planet... It might take a wwhile but ill pay any price for my soul mate fefri" eridan said

"COULD YOU C4N TH3 WHOL3 '1 LOV3 F3F3R1 THING FOR LIKE 10 MINTUES??? LIKE JEGUS, WHY DONT W3 4SK 4ROUND TO S33 IF ANYONES SEEN ANYTHING??" Terezi sugested smartly

"ugh but i hate Salamander ppl" said eridan racistly

"whatever, why dont you just wait in your spaceship while we find feferi for you, no one wants to be arond you anyway creep" said Karkat angrilly

"fck off Karkat you'll never know what true love is like" said eridan like and asshole.

okay so they all go to the town eccept eridan, he was so emotionally hurt that he went home real quick to cry adn write a post about how much he hates Krarkat. Everyone including you asks around for if anyone has seen Feferi.

 

AN: sorry this was short find out where Fef is by tuning in next time <3 thanks or reading pls check out my blog


End file.
